The use of N-sulfenyl derivatives of amides to inhibit premature vulcanization of rubber is known. For example N-sulfenyl mono-amides and N-sulfenyl di-amides are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,546,185 and 3,732,271, respectively. However, heretofore N,N'-disulfenyl derivatives of di-amides and their use as scorch inhibitors have not been described.